Breaking Morning
by Gellaby
Summary: Ivlis despierta en plena madrugada y solo quiere volver a dormir. Pero entre la vigilia y el sueño, su mente corre y reflexiona sobre Satanick y él. (Satanick x Ivlis)
No estaba seguro de que era lo que lo había despertado. Nunca podría decir la luz del sol, en el mundo de Satanick, sumergido en una eterna noche, eso era imposible.

Las luces estaban apagadas también, el sonido del aire acondicionado no era muy fuerte tampoco.

Solo había una cosa fuera de lugar: Satanick no estaba ahí.

Suspiro un poco, intentando vaciar de su mente la posibilidad de que esa fuera la causa, y volcó su apuesta al creciente dolor que tenia de la cintura para abajo. Ugh, no había sido la peor cogida que le hubiese dado Satanick, pero aun así era incómodo y difícil moverse sin cada parte de su cuerpo protestando.

No podía quejarse, era esto o una sesión de tortura con Reficul de compañía. Él lo había decidido así, rindiéndose a Satanick, entregando su cuerpo por algo más de paz.

Era más fácil que luchar. Ya había luchado demasiado…y fallando siempre.

…No quería experimentar eso de nuevo…nunca…nunca.

No había duda de que la primera vez había sido dolorosa. Aun podía recordar el ardor y la presión mientras Satanick empujaba dentro de él, incluso había llorado, había llorado un montón mientras le gritaba que parase, que ya no quería y que dolía mucho.

Satanick le había prometido que se sentiría bien, y había sido idiota de su parte creerle, porque no recordaba haber sentido ni una pizca de placer en todo el acto, y solo había quedado un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo y semen con sangre secos manchando las sabanas al día siguiente, eso y las lágrimas.

Pero había que reconocer, exceptuando lo de anoche…que últimamente todo se sentía tan condenadamente bien. No muchos lo sabían, pero Satanick profundamente era un romántico, le gustaba ver a su pareja sometida al placer que él proporcionaba. Por otra parte, era innegable que también era un sádico. Aunque algunas veces esas competencias de aguante, o nalgadas en los previos, eran eróticas y estimulantes.

…

…Debía apartar eso de su cabeza…

Por eso se había acostumbrado a simplemente dejarse llevar, ser tomado y calmarse para aunque sea disfrutar el también. Oponerse solo traería más dolor del necesario.

Respiro profundo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño entre los temblores de su cuerpo mientras apretaba la cara contra la almohada larga entre sus brazos.

Mmm…Aire acondicionado, una enorme cama mullida, una gruesa sabana, y un montón de suaves, suaves almohadas rodeándole. Esto era lo único bueno que quedaba al final de todo sumado al placer del acto sexual. No podía quejarse de la habitación de Satanick, tenía todos los lujos que podía pedir.

Estaba durmiéndose de nuevo.

Y realmente no sabía en qué momento se había movido, Satanick le había dejado en medio de la cama cuando había terminado con él, así que supuso que seguía allí.

Por ello se sorprendió bastante cuando se dio la vuelta y término cayendo al suelo, llevándose todas las cosas encima de la mesa de noche consigo causando un escándalo.

-…Uagh…-Se quejó enseguida, soltando gemidos de dolor. Maldición, ¿Por qué se había tenido que dar en el trasero de todos los lugares? Apretó los dientes mientras se dirigía la mano a la espalda, cubierto por la sabana que se había enredado entre sus piernas, la almohada que había tenido en los brazos…y el monto de lubricantes y vibradores que Satanick había estado utilizando con él anoche.

Lo que le faltaba. Es que él no podía tener un maldito minuto de descanso cuando alguna mierda le pasaba. Ahora bien, debía levantarse y regresar a la cama, muévete para allá, no, no, ese otro allá, así, así, ahora agárrate del borde.

-¿Qué demonios haces allí?-Soltó una voz desde la puerta recién abierta con una risa baja, Satanick, no le había oído entrar.

-…Me caí…-Respondió simplemente, no había nada que esconder, era obvio, y mejor era ir con la verdad antes de que el ojos violeta decidiera ir por otra ronda a modo de "castigo".

Escucho a Satanick reírse, dejando algo en la mesa al lado de la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia él que ya estaba intentando levantarse entre caderas temblorosas.

Bastardo egoísta, sádico, prepotente, imbécil…Eso era lo que recitaba Ivlis en su cabeza. Era por su culpa que estaba así, lo menos que podía hacer era…

De repente, sintió que el mundo daba unas cuantas vueltas inesperadas después de que unos brazos lo levantasen del suelo, volviéndolo a colocar sentado en la cama y esta vez más alejado del borde.

La risa de Satanick solo había disminuido un poco, pero no podía registrarlo entre su sorpresa por lo ocurrido, más aún porque enserio había no solo presenciado al Diablo de la Oscuridad realizando una buena acción, sino también porque había sido él el beneficiado.

Satanick se había alejado enseguida le había acomodado, buscando lo que había dejado en la mesa antes de regresar con una bandeja de comida entre las manos, solo entonces Ivlis se había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba bóxer puesto…¿Había ido así afuera? Pero luego recordó que este era Satanick, y se le paso la sorpresa.

No le extraño el delicioso olor del café con tostadas acompañadas de huevos revueltos y tocino. Lo que le extraño, es que fuera para él.

Satanick pareció notar su mirada mientras colocaba la bandeja en el regazo suyo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto algo brusco, Ivlis negó con la cabeza encogiéndose ante el tono, Satanick pareció notarlo, y bajo un poco su actitud mientras se sentaba a su lado, tomando un control remoto cerca y encendiendo la televisión que estaba frente a la cama.

Ivlis seguía viendo la bandeja fijamente, como si esta fuera a transformarse en alguna cosa repulsiva de un momento a otro, o alguna criatura saldría de entre los huevos revueltos.

Tal vez Satanick la estaba utilizando para fastidiarlo. De seguro cuando finalmente decidiera tomar una tostada, el otro iba a detenerle diciéndole que eso no era suyo y que debía comportarse como la mesa que era y simplemente tener allí su comida para cuando él quisiera empezar a desayunar. Después habría una sección de castigo, y cuando el otro por fin estuviese satisfecho, Ivlis podría irse a su mundo y descansar finalmente de toda esta mierda y comer. O al menos hasta que Satanick o Reficul decidieran venir a fastidiarlo de nuevo.

-¿No vas a comer?-Pregunto Satanick sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ivlis se sobresaltó un poco. Volvió a mirar la bandeja.

…¿Realmente era para él?

Pensó en voz alta.

-… ¿Realmente es para mí?...-Pregunto bajo, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…idiota, si él pregunta solo debes comerlo y ya, o mierda…Satanick iba a…

-¿Realmente es para mí? ¿No hay trucos, trampas o bromas? ¿Así, sin más?-Agrego.

Satanick frunció el ceño.

…Debía cerrar la boca.

…Pero no pasó nada, de hecho, Satanick parecía confundido.

Solo sonaba de fondo la película de acción que había puesto, la luz de la tele iluminando parcialmente su rostro que veía a Ivlis con una expresión que no había visto antes en él.

Pasaron un par de latidos de corazón antes de que Satanick le respondiese.

-…Sí, es para ti…Envi lo acaba de hacer…-

Enserio no le importaba si lo había hecho Envi, aunque las posibilidades de que le pasase algo después de comer disminuían, pero no podía confiar en la palabra de Satanick, ya que existía una alta posibilidad de que fuese mentira, pero su expresión lo tenía confundido, además porque habría el otro de tomarse la molestia, así que…

Maldición solo cállate y come! Le grito una voz en su cabeza.

Oh cierto, pensó. De cualquier forma estaba jodido, tanto en el sentido sexual como en el…err…no se acordaba de la otra, pero estaba jodido ya.

Podía sentir la mirada de reojo de Satanick, así que tomo una tostada lentamente, masticándola despacio. Sabia delicioso, tenía algo de mantequilla derretida.

Entre la luz de la televisión, vio que en el borde de la bandeja había un objeto brillante, solo cuando se enfocó en él y lo levanto fue que se dio cuenta que eran pastillas, ibuprofeno para ser más precisos.

…¿Eh?

Volteo a ver a Satanick, que seguía concentrado, o más bien fingiendo estar concentrado en la película. El otro claramente podía sentir la mirada de Ivlis sobre él, pero la estaba ignorando, o eso hasta que Ivlis fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle cuando decidió cortar por lo sano y terminar con esto de una vez.

-…Yo-Le interrumpió Satanick, justo cuando iba a hablar. Lucia nervioso, algo tenso, eso era raro.

Satanick tenía más emociones que él cinismo y esa estúpida sonrisa de comemierda que Ivlis le quería volar a puñetazos. Solo bastaba verlo cuando interactuaba con Glasses. Su hijo realmente parecía desear ver a su padre cayendo en una piscina de agua bendita, mientras este solo buscaba su cariño, aunque sus métodos fuesen un poco cuestionables.

Si veías con cuidado, podías ver a Satanick triste, nostálgico por lo que pasaba con su hijo. O solitario cuando llegaban a su casa y la encontraba vacía sin su hijo o su esposa casi siempre ausente. Haciendo que no importaba para él, que era normal.

Él solo no lo mostraba.

Estaba mal, estaba avergonzado de lo que había pensado justo ahora…

…Le avergonzaba el hecho de que él podía ver sus emociones, porque eso significaba que se había fijado en Satanick más de lo que podía admitir, que lo conocía más de lo que nunca le diría a nadie.

Que se había preocupado por él lo suficiente como para darse cuenta…

Oh Dios…

-…Yo…-Siguió Satanick, buscando las palabras. Ivlis escuchaba con atención.-…Lo siento…por lo de anoche…-

Ivlis abrió los ojos sorprendido. Satanick… ¿se estaba disculpando con él?

-…Estaba molesto y…-El de cuernos curvados se dirigió una mano a la cabeza, rascándose mientras su mirada iba de aquí para alla.

Todo encajaba ahora.

Las heridas en su espalda, hechas la noche anterior con una vara muy fina, empezaron a arderle de nuevo.

Satanick había sido más brusco de lo normal con él la noche anterior. Supo que algo andaba mal cuando ni siquiera se burló de él ni intento provocarlo, solo limitándose a su placer y en el dolor de Ivlis. Como resultado, Ivlis tenía unas marcas de dedos en la cintura, muslos y brazos que iban a ser un poco difíciles de borrar, mordiscos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y líneas finas rojas causadas por una vara en la espalda. Había sido solo desahogo.

Parece que, incluso para Satanick, algunas líneas no se cruzaban.

Ivlis vio las pastillas fijamente.

-…Deberías terminar de comer, después puedes tomarte una o dos…O eso dijo Envi-Agrego Satanick, decidiendo cambiar el tema a aguas un poco más calmas.

Sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

…Realmente, este idiota.

…Este idiota.

Siguió comiendo su desayuno, intentando ignorar el extraño ambiente que se estaba formando en la cama, o más bien, intentando callar a esa estúpida voz en su cabeza que gritaba de felicidad y le hacía sentir cosas raras en el estómago.

Estúpido, enfermo, bastardo, cabrón, sádico, imbécil.

No estaba funcionando.

Mucho menos cuando, mientras se inclinaba a tomar la taza de café, sintió una mano rodeando su espalda. Si a eso se le suma siendo halado y apretado hasta el costado del otro, y el hecho de que seguía desnudo, la cara de Ivlis estaba ardiendo, intentando no pensar en cuan fuera de Satanick era esto que estaba haciendo, él bastardo siempre era impredecible.

Estúpido bastardo demasiado alto, con brazos fuertes…cuerpo esculpido, que se apretaba en contra del suyo en zonas intimas…Oh Dios, no de nuevo.

Lucho contra el impulso de revolverse para escapar de la embarazosa situación, era la primera vez que Satanick actuaba así y eso era extraño. Pero Ivlis prefería estar en el lado bueno de los ojos violeta, así que se aguantó y aprovecho esta oportunidad. Tal vez el otro vería más beneficios en tratarlo bien y aflojaría un poco su trato de siempre, sí eso era, no era porque estaba cómodo.

Y así se quedaron por un buen rato, la bandeja ya olvidada en la mesa de noche, las pastillas ya tomadas, la crema que Satanick le obligo a dejarse poner en la espalda a pesar de su quejas de hacerlo él mismo, películas de terror (Ivlis estaba saltando a cada rato y Satanick solo reía) y la esencia del café aun en el aire.

Y de nuevo…Aire acondicionado, una enorme cama mullida, una gruesa sabana, y un montón de suaves, suaves almohadas rodeándole…

Pero lo más importante…

…Un cálido abrazo, el olor profundo que era la mezcla del olor natural de Satanick con jabón y shampoo del baño que había tomado antes de venir, el tacto de sus pieles juntas, su suave risa.

Estaba durmiéndose de nuevo.

Realmente no estaba pensando muy bien, estaba entre dormido y despierto, solo sabía que estaba muy cómodo y nada podía cambiar eso.

Soltó un gemido antes de volver a dormirse, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de cuan fuera de lugar se había visto cuando había restregado su rostro en el hombro del ojos violeta antes de caer dormido, poniendo una de sus piernas encima de Satanick.

Solo fue dos horas más tarde cuando despertó que tuvo que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, Satanick le había dejado dormir, pero no sin un precio, la erección golpeando firme contra su muslo le decía que iban a hacer falta unas tres rondas de las buenas para poder salir de allí.

Satanick le decía que esta vez iba a ser suave como compensación por lo de anoche, "hacer el amor apropiadamente" decía él.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era…que no le molestaba.

Le gustaban las caricias.

Le gustaba el calor de sus cuerpos juntos.

La forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban.

La cabecera de la cama golpeando contra la pared con cada embestida.

Los susurros en su oído.

Los calientes, suaves, deliciosos besos.

Sobre todo los besos. Esos eran los mejores.

Estúpido, enfermo, bastardo, cabrón, sádico, imbécil.

¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

A este paso Ivlis iba a tener que ser quien se lanzara en la piscina de agua bendita, tal vez así se destruiría lo que sea que estuviese haciéndole sentir así. O al menos le daría sentido a todo esto de una vez por todas.

Pero el nunca admitiría que Satanick era la causa.

.

.

.

…Espera, no lo había procesado hasta ahora.

… ¿En qué momento habían pasado de sexo a "hacer el amor apropiadamente"?

Miro a Satanick confuso, pero este solo le dio una de sus sonrisas. Iba a preguntar pero…

Mmm…

.

.

.

Definitivamente…los besos eran los mejores.


End file.
